


Fix You

by wowoashley (orphan_account)



Series: tattoo artist!au [1]
Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wowoashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung's a doctor. He can fix anything, including Jungkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of the tattoo artist au!

_Late_ , Taehyung thinks, as he slides his silver Mercedes into a parking spot. He practically falls out of the car, and stands up straight, checking to make sure no one has seen that display of flailing limbs.

He clears his throat for no reason in particular and straightens his grey coat and decides he doesn’t look like he hasn’t gotten sleep in 72 hours and hadn’t just grabbed the first clothing garments in his hospital locker.

Taehyung’s lucky he grabbed a five minute shower in the lockers before leaving, otherwise he would smell like rubbing alcohol and latex. Not my favorite cologne, Taehyung thinks as he steps out of the parking lot.

He enters the luxury apartment building and steps into an elevator. Taehyung checks his reflection in the mirror inside, and combs his hand through his flame-orange hair.

It’s the one radical thing 27 year old Taehyung has ever done in his whole life, and he feels strangely proud despite the odd looks he sometimes gets from his coworkers. The kids in the pediatric ward always get a kick out of it, so he figures it’s not that bad.

And besides, it fits his rather odd personality. Even he can’t quite pin himself down as a particular type of person, so he figures his hair doesn’t have to be consistent either.

When the doors open on the 15th floor, Taehyung steps out and walks through the halls to apartment 132. He opens the door without much hesitation- he’s been here enough times where knocking seems like overkill.

He enters the home, and immediately grins at Yoongi, who strides towards the younger with open arms. The two embrace warmly.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, brat. I’m glad you’re here!” The shorter brunette says, patting Taehyung’s back affectionately.

“You know I’ve been busy,” Taehyung grins. “Happy birthday, hyung,”

“Ugh, stop reminding me. This is just a gathering of a few close friends. We aren’t here to celebrate anything in particular, okay?” Yoongi says sternly. Taehyung’s smile widens. The elder has always been sensitive about his age, and it’s the big three-oh for Min Yoongi.

Taehyung wonders how many times he can bring up Yoongi’s age tonight until he gets kicked out.

The elder ushers Taehyung through the tasteful apartment to the sitting area, where there are a few people mingling. Taehyung recognizes a few mutual friends, but the majority of the guests are Yoongi’s friends, most of whom Taehyung would never have met in his life. But then again, Yoongi had always been more… interesting than him.

“Hoseok! Look who decided to show up!” Yoongi calls to the man who is deep in conversation with a raven haired man Taehyung doesn’t recognize. When he hears Yoongi’s voice, however, his head snaps up, and a wide-face splitting grins forms.

“TaeTae!” the man exclaims, and Taehyung allows Hoseok to hug him enthusiastically.

“Hyung, I saw you a few hours ago. Let me go,” Taehyung deadpans, and Hoseok pouts, turning to Yoongi.

“Do you see this disrespect, Yoongi? These young city slickers think they can sass,”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Yoongi just rolls his eyes, used to his husband’s dramatics. “I’ll get you a drink,” he says, winking at Taehyung.

“I’m from Daegu, hyung. And I’m only two years younger than you,” Taehyung tries to maintain a straight face.

Hoseok only clicks his tongue in annoyance before realizing that he had been having a conversation just a moment before.

“Taehyung, I want you to meet Jeon Jungkook,” Hoseok motions to the raven-haired man who has been watching the exchange in mild confusion.

Taehyung holds out his hand, and the stranger accepts.

“Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you,” he introduces himself, smiling. The stranger nods, but does not return the smile, his expression slightly reproachful.

“Jeon Jungkook,” The handshake is sturdy, quick, and Taehyung can vaguely gauge this Jeon Jungkook’s personality from the simple gesture. Serious, potential anger issues, Taehyung muses. In his line of work, he’s encountered many different types of people and has gotten rather good at guessing personalities.

“Jungkook is Yoongi’s closest friend. He’s actually a tattoo artist, how cool is that, Tae?” Taehyung’s eyebrows quirk up at the new information, and he searches the man across from him for any indication of validation of the fact.

Taehyung has always imagined tattoo artists to have a multitude of piercings and tattoos that cover their entire bodies and look ready to murder. Jeon Jungkook is in a long-sleeved black Kenzo sweater and black skinny jeans. He can’t see any particular tattoos because of this attire.

The only thing seemingly rebellious-looking is the impressive assortment of piercings rimming the man’s ears. He would be lying if he said there wasn’t something darkly attractive about it.

“Well, that is rather interesting,” the orange-haired man agrees nonchalantly, nodding in thanks when Yoongi appears next to him and hands him a glass of brandy. He doesn’t miss the way Jungkook’s eyes narrow at the comment.

“I’m actually considering getting a tattoo from him,” Hoseok says, and Taehyung chokes on a sip of alcohol.

“A tattoo?” Taehyung manages to cough out. “Hyung, you can’t be serious,”

“Why not?” Hoseok pouts. “Yoongi has a lot of tattoos,”

“Yeah, but Yoongi hyung is a photographer. You’re a surgeon. What about hospital etiquette?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Aish, imma. It’s not like I’m going to get a picture of my grandmother tattooed on my face,”

This comment causes Jungkook’s rather murderous look to soften slightly, which Taehyung doesn’t fail to notice either.

“Why, Taehyung-ssi? Do you have something against tattoos?” Jungkook asks, finally contributing to the conversation after minutes simply glaring, and Taehyung sees a challenge in the raven-haired man’s eyes.

I don’t have the patience for rebellious little kids right now, Taehyung thinks as he shrugs, suddenly feeling all of the 72 hours of non-stop work.

“It’s a little silly to me, drawing on your skin. I also think it’s risky. A tattoo is permanent, and once it’s on your skin, you can’t take it back,”

“But what if it’s something you want to remember?” Jungkook tosses back.

“You don’t need to draw all over your skin to do that. If it’s something worth remembering, you won’t forget it,”

Jungkook opens his mouth to reply, but Hoseok cuts him off quickly, sensing tension.

“What I do with my body is my business, imma. And anyway, why are you late?” Hoseok asks, frowning dramatically. Taehyung has to tear his eyes away from Jungkook, who has a rather cynical look on his face.

“My lecture ran late. I rushed over as quickly as I could hyung,” Taehyung apologizes. After finishing his class, he had rushed back to the hospital to grab his things and get cleaned up. He’s actually rather impressed that he made it here in one piece.

“Lecturing seems to be your specialty. What was the topic, How to be a Buzzkill?” Jungkook snorts. Taehyung’s eye twitches, because rude. He’s not particularly offended though, he knows he’s pretty straight-laced, but they had just met each other a minute ago, and Jungkook’s already prepared to fire shots at Taehyung.

He must have been right about the anger issues.

“Actually, it was on my new technique on how to operate on infants with patent ductus arteriosus,” Taehyung replies casually, taking a slow sip of his brandy.

If Taehyung wanted wipe the look smirk Jungkook’s face, it definitely worked. The raven-haired man stares at Taehyung, looking rather wary. He feels a mix of confidence because how’s that for a comeback you cocky little shit, but also immediate regret because things are about to get awkward.

Dammit now he thinks I’m a cocky bastard, Taehyung thinks reproachfully, as he gauges Jungkook’s expression. And really, he isn’t the kind of person who boasts about everything and displays his medals for everyone to see.

But something about Jeon Jungkook strikes a chord in Taehyung. Or maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t slept in three days. The monster liked to claw its way out after back to back shifts in the ICU.

I’m not being rude, Taehyung tells himself. He decides he’s going to tease the hell out of the Jungkook. The kid needs to learn a lesson.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Shit. Shit fuck shit. Fuck. He’s a doctor. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Jungkook hopes his ears haven’t turned too red.

Well done Jeon fucking Jungkook.

He curses his blazing temper and wicked mouth. He’s never been good at first impressions, and it’s a miracle he’s friends with Yoongi, and that’s only because the elder has a temperament much like his, and they have an understanding.

It is Jungkook’s first time meeting Hoseok, after spending so much time listening to Yoongi (the love-struck fool) go on and on. It’s alarming how very different the two are.

Yoongi is laid back, blunt, and intimidating, while Hoseok is practically bouncing off the walls, always socializing, and the toothy smile never leaving his face.

Jungkook has been in Yoongi and Hoseok’s home for an hour, and he feels like he’s known Hoseok for a year. The younger wonders how he does it- make people feel welcome and open, get strangers to trust.

Jungkook’s not really doing a very good job of this at the moment, and he berates himself. I can’t keep myself from a fight for one fucking day.

And it’s a damn shame too, because Kim Taehyung is kinda cute, even if he does fit completely into the stereotypical nerd- he even had the thick-framed black glasses. Jungkook fondly remembers beating up kids like that in high school.

“I think you need to get some food and sleep, Taehyung-ah” Hoseok says softly, smiling apologetically at Jungkook and struggling to appease the situation, because there is a very visible awkward tension in the room.

“Probably,” Taehyung takes another drink from the glass of brandy, and Jungkook notes how incredibly sensual that simple action is, despite the swirling embarrassment in his gut. His eye twitches when Taehyung grins and winks at Jungkook.

Is he fucking messing with me? Jungkook wonders, feeling the prickle of irritation.

“Seokjin brought over that pork dish you like so much,” Hoseok tries, and Taehyung replies with a smile, and nods at Jungkook before Hoseok drags him to the kitchen.

Jungkook can just feel his ears burning because fuck could that have been more awkward?

 

\----------------------

 

“Wow Jungkook, you’ve really cooled down since high school,” Yoongi smirks at the younger boy, who scratches his head sheepishly.

“Taehyung’s pretty opinionated, but damn you went hard. How long have you known him, two minutes?” Yoongi teases, and Jungkook suddenly reminds the elder of a kicked puppy.

“Sorry hyung. You know how I get,” Jungkook mumbles.

Yoongi almost feels bad, because he can tell Jungkook wants to make a good impression. The elder is aware that he is the only permanent fixture in Jungkook’s life, and the younger will do anything to keep it that way.

But old habits die hard. He knows Jungkook is like a live wire, always coiled up and ready to attack at anything or anyone who he feels threatened by. Especially when it comes to his… particular lifestyle.

He remembers the wild and rebellious teenage Jungkook, always looking for a fight to release the rage, making reckless decisions and hanging out with the wrong crowds.

Yoongi pats Jungkook’s back and tells him he’ll be back in a minute.

He finds Hoseok hovering over Taehyung, and Yoongi tears his husband away and drags him into the hall.

“Well, that was a disaster,” Yoongi breathes. Hoseok bites his lip.

“That was the most… awkward…” Hoseok can’t find the words. He still feels the cringe worthy discomfort heavy in his chest at the strange moment between Jungkook and Taehyung.

“Hyung, I don’t think it was a good idea to set each other up,” Hoseok says, but Yoongi shakes his head.

“They’re more similar than you think. Let’s just see what happens,” Yoongi is firm, and Hoseok pouts. Of course, he wants Taehyung to have the same type of companionship that he has with Yoongi, but Jeon Jungkook?

A surgeon and a tattoo artist. Was there anything more ludicrous in the whole world?

 

\----------------------------------

 

It’s his fifth glass of whiskey and Jungkook’s beginning to feel it.

Damn Kim Taehyung, he thinks.

“Why damn me?” Shit. Jungkook doesn’t realize he’s cursed out loud until the object of his agitation is next to him, leaning against the balcony rails, grinning teasingly.

Jungkook is at a loss at what to say. He’s sure if he says anything, it won’t sound too good. He decides to fix an indifferent expression on his face and say nothing. It’s probably safer that way.

He glares into the Seoul night, watching as the activity in the city increases as the night wears on.

“Is it because I have an opinion you don’t like?” Taehyung asks casually. Jungkook can’t hold back a snort.

“Oh you wish I cared so much,” Jungkook spits out, half because no one talks shit about tattoos and half because he’s drunk.

“I don’t. Really. But you seem to,” Taehyung points out.

Damn Kim Taehyung.

Damn the cocky bastard. Jungkook feels his skin prickling because Taehyung is staring at him through those damn glasses, indifferent, a little bemused.

“What’s the big deal with you and tattoos, kid?” Taehyung asks. Jungkook bits back a snarl because kid? He’s not a fucking kid.

“I’m not a fucking kid,” Jungkook vocalizes. He decides he’s never disliked someone so much so quickly as he does Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung laughs, and it’s deep, guttural, and Jungkook decides he’s getting goosebumps because he’s annoyed and wants to punch the self-satisfied expression off the orange-haired man’s face.

“For someone who claims he’s not a kid, you sure do act like one,” Taehyung sounds so smug, and Jungkook’s hand curls into a fist.

God he’s going to do it. He’s going to punch Kim Taehyung right in that pretty little face and he doesn’t care if it’s the alcohol or the words or the anger or-

“Jungkook! It’s getting pretty late, and you’re drunk. I’ll drive you home,” Yoongi calls out, and all anger fizzles away and Jungkook is reminded that he needs to behave, it’s not the fucking streets this is Yoongi hyung’s home and his friends.

Even if they’re a bunch of tools.

Jungkook decides to glare one last time, and stalks off, the alcohol and the sting of Kim Taehyung still lingering in his mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Hyung I’ll be there in a minute. Taehyung texts Hoseok quickly as he finds himself handing his keys to the valet of a restaurant, late yet again for a meeting with the elder.

“The reservation is under Jung Hoseok,” Taehyung informs the maitre-de, who nods and leads him through the restaurant to a table overlooking the Han River.

Who he sees sitting at the table surprises him.

“Jungkook-ssi,” Taehyung says, mildly amused at the rather furious expression that crosses the raven-haired man’s face.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook hisses as Taehyung sits down across from him.

“Hoseok told me he wanted to meet up and discuss work,” the orange-haired man says once he settles in seat. He raises his eyebrows expectantly at Jungkook, whose hands are clenched into fists, body looking ready to bolt.

“Well Hoseok told me he wanted to show me his ideas for his tattoo,” Taehyung grins, immediately putting two and two together. He waits for Jungkook to understand the situation, but the younger remains glaring, as though waiting for the elder to back down.

“Don’t you get it?” Taehyung prompts. Jungkook’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion. The kid sure is cute, Taehyung thinks. It’s a little disarming too, because today Jungkook is in a casual short-sleeved shirt, and Taehyung can see every tattoo that litters the raven-haired man’s arms.

This kid is no joke. He looks rather out of place in the upscale restaurant, all shining cutlery and spotless glasses and white tablecloths, while Jungkook is tattoos and piercings and ripped jeans and anger. Taehyung decides he likes it.

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook asks incredulously.

“We got set up, Jungkook,” Taehyung grins widely at the shock that crosses over the younger’s face.

“I- No- That’s-” Taehyung lets the younger splutter for a moment before speaking up.

“Face it, Kookie, Hoseok set us up,” Jungkook snarls at the obnoxious nickname, and shakes his head violently.

“No way. No fucking way. I’m out of here,” The raven-haired boy scrambles to gather his stuff and gets up, but Taehyung grabs the younger’s wrist.

“Why don’t you just stay?” Taehyung asks. Jungkook rips his arm from the elder’s grip.

“As if,” he spits out. Taehyung smiles.

“You’re already here, and I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of starving. Apparently the steak here is phenomenal,” Taehyung says. When the younger doesn’t look moved, he changes tactics.

“I have Hoseok’s credit card,” Jungkook raises an eyebrow in question. Taehyung grins wickedly in response. “I have my ways,”

Jungkook almost grins, because that seems like a more than appropriate way to deal with the situation, but he tells himself to remain indifferent, and only nods, sitting back down with a huff.

“I’m going to order the most expensive thing on the menu,” Taehyung hums. “What about you?” He glances at Jungkook, who’s still sitting in his chair, arms crossed, glaring out the window.

Jungkook shrugs. “Whatever you get. I don’t know how to order at these fancy ass places,”

“I can tell,” Taehyung says, and almost regrets it the moment he says it, because suddenly Jungkook is coiled up, anger blazing in his dark eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean, asshole?” Jungkook sneers, leaning over the table. It’s kind of sexy, actually, Taehyung thinks, seeing him riled up.

“You look really uncomfortable,” Taehyung says simply, and it’s true. Jungkook looks very much out of place, his body visibly tense, ready to flee at any moment.

“Nice save,” Jungkook scoffs, and leans back into his chair, shoulders still tense. Taehyung wonders whether the kid has chronic high blood pressure because god does he have a temper.

Taehyung pouts. “That wasn’t a save, I was just being honest,” Jungkook just snorts and turns his head towards the window again. When the waiter comes, Taehyung orders for both of them, and silence falls again.

“Oh come on. You’re going to give me the silent treatment on our first date?” Taehyung teases. Jungkook shoots Taehyung a nasty look.

“This is not a date,” he hisses. Taehyung sticks out his bottom lip and frowns mockingly.

“Ouch, that hurts. I was honestly having a good time,” Taehyung’s teasing frown almost cracks when Jungkook gives him the most incredulous look.

“You’re actually insane,” Jungkook states.

“Among other things,” Taehyung agrees. Jungkook’s face warps into a mixture of disbelief and disgust, and Taehyung decides he really likes teasing this kid. He turns his attention to the waiter for a moment to thank him for bringing the food, then grins back at Jungkook.

“Just shut the fuck up and eat, four eyes,” Jungkook glances down at his plate.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know we were in the 3rd grade right now,” Taehyung snorts at the younger’s rather pathetic excuse for an insult. “Are you always rude towards people with visual impediments? Is that why you don’t like me? That is open discrimination and I will not condone it,”

Jungkook rolls his eyes and wishes he could stuff one of the bread rolls into Taehyung’s mouth to make him shut up for a second. The elder doesn’t seem to know when to be quiet, and Jungkook really is beginning to regret staying.

No amount of steak can make up for having to be in Kim Taehyung’s annoying presence for extended periods of time.

Jungkook practically stabs at his meat as he resolves to kill both Yoongi and Hoseok for getting him into this mess. If he had it his way, he would never have to see Kim Taehyung ever again.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Fate doesn’t seem to like Jungkook very much as it were, because it’s not 24 hours before he sees Kim Taehyung again.

“Well, this isn’t how I imagined our next date to be like,” Taehyung grins good-naturedly down at Jungkook, who is currently being wheeled through the halls of the trauma ward, bleeding out of his side.

He had been locking up his tattoo parlour for the night, which, admittedly, was not in the best neighborhood, when there was a drive-by, and he had been shot. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed his side, and he had been able to call an ambulance.

What kind of sick bastard…

Taehyung looks like he’s deriving some sort of pleasure from watching Jungkook suffer, and suddenly, the younger is seriously afraid that Kim Taehyung might actually purposefully kill him just to spite him.

That fucker is going to kill me, is the last thought that runs through Jungkook’s mind before he passes out.

 

\-------------------------

 

Taehyung would be lying if he said he never considered maybe getting rid of that pest Jeon Jungkook. Of course, he wasn’t a murderer, nor did he ever have any homicidal tendencies, so that idea was out.

He didn’t know why he was sitting here, in what could possibly be the most uncomfortable chair in the entire hospital, waiting for the raven-haired man to wake up from the drug-induced sleep. He should be home, having a nice shower after a 24 hour shift in the ER.

Maybe it was guilt- he did almost (though jokingly) consider killing him on the operating table. Taehyung snorts- the kid really brought out the worst in him.

Maybe it was because the kid was pretty cute (Taehyung wasn’t going to deny acknowledging a fine piece of ass when he saw one), and right now, in the drug-induced sleep, was the only time when Jungkook wasn’t scowling.

Taehyung breaks out of his thoughts when he notices Jungkook begin to stir. The drugs have worn away rather quickly, and after a few moments, the younger blinks and opens his eyes slowly.

“The sleeping beauty awakes!” Taehyung jokes, and the sentiment is returned with a dirty look. Taehyung decides he should have increased the dosage of sleeping medications- Jungkook is much more pleasant when he’s unconscious.

“What the fuck happened?” Jungkook groans, trying to sit up amidst all the IVs hooked to his arms. Taehyung sees pain flash across the younger man’s face, and he immediately leans forward in his chair and takes on Jungkook’s weight, gently moving him back down to lay on his back.

“Don’t try to move to much. You might rip out the stitches,” Taehyung’s voice is low with concern.

“Was it bad?” Jungkook asks quietly, and his face white with pain, sweat dotting his forehead.

Taehyung shrugs. “You were lucky- the bullet grazed your side. Lost a lot of blood though, and you have a lot of stitches. But you’ll live to see another day,”

Jungkook sighs and closes his eyes. Taehyung notes the calmness with which the younger seemed to handle the situation, and remembers from Jungkook’s medical history file that this was not his first time on the receiving end of a gun. Taehyung also notes the rather colorful array of narcotics in old blood tests.

That paired with the mural of tattoos exposed by the short-sleeved hospital gown, the infamous scowl and seething anger, Jeon Jungkook was nothing short of an enigma. Taehyung would be damned if he didn’t try to figure the kid out.

How many stories does this kid have to tell? Taehyung wonders. Jungkook was so adamant about every tattoo having a meaning, and the elder can’t wrap his mind around the idea that everything etched permanently on Jungkook’s skin could hold so much meaning that he would want to carry them and be reminded of them for the rest of his life.

The true extent of his tattoos were on his chest, but Taehyung had not spent much time focusing on them when he had been cauterizing the wound and putting in stitches. It’s a real pity too. He offhandedly wonders if he’d get to see Jungkook’s bare chest again.

“Why are you still here?” Jungkook asks suddenly, his voice rather venomous despite having just woken from a drug-induced sleep, and Taehyung decides there is a very slim chance he’ll ever get to see naked Jungkook. He sighs sadly.

“Because you’re emergency contact was Yoongi but he’s been out of the country for the past few days on a shoot. Hoseok was in the middle of a surgery. So I volunteered myself,” Taehyung doesn’t add that he never lets one of his patients wake up alone after a surgery. He doesn’t want the younger to get defensive.

“So?” Jungkook’s voice doesn’t lose its bite.

“So, I took care of the paperwork, and did all the tedious crap an emergency contact does,” Taehyung waves his head dismissively. “You’re welcome,”

“You didn’t have to do that. You shouldn’t have done that,” Taehyung looks at Jungkook. The younger is fiddling with his hands, and his gaze is fixated on the ceiling, more sad than angry. His face is contorted with tension, and Taehyung notes his blood pressure rising on the monitor by his bed.

“Well, I did, so haha too bad,” Taehyung says mockingly, deciding that an annoyed Jungkook is better than a mopey Jungkook. He rises from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asks, cringing as his voice comes out more desperate than he wants. He tells himself he just doesn’t like being in hospitals alone, definitely not because he doesn’t want Taehyung to leave.

The orange-haired man grins, as if reading Jungkook’s mind, and the younger scowls.

“I have to go do my rounds. I just stopped by during my break to see how you were, but I have to get back to work,” Taehyung explains. It’s then that Jungkook realizes that Taehyung is in hospital scrubs and a white doctor’s coat. Oh.

“Oh,” Jungkook bites his lip, and his face flushes with embarrassment. He’s not here because he cares. He’s here because he works here.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come by later,” Taehyung says teasingly.

“Who says I want you to come back?” Jungkook scoffs, turning his head away from the impossibly annoying man standing at the door, and telling himself that no he’s not looking forward to it at all.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Taehyung sings as he leaves, closing the door gently behind him, and Jungkook is left in silence, save for the rapid beeping of his heart monitor.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Jungkookie!” Hoseok screeches as he bursts through the hospital door. Jungkook looks up from his phone in alarm, and is swept into the most suffocatingly gentle hug.

“I was in a surgery for the past 6 hours, but I can as soon as I was done. What happened? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Jungkook takes the onslaught of questions and opens his mouth to talk, but the elder is still rambling.

“I can’t believe you got shot! You need to move your place somewhere safer, Jungkook! It’s not-”

“Hyung,” Jungkook says quietly, cracking a smile because Hoseok looks like he’s been through a hurricane, his hair still covered in a surgical cap, doctor’s coat slipping off his shoulders, and face mask hanging haphazardly off one ear.

The elder looks up at Jungkook, still short of breath from his sprint through the surgical ward, eyes a little wild. “What?”

“You look kind of ridiculous right now,” Hoseok grins when he realizes what he must look like. He laughs heartily and takes off the mask and cap, running his fingers through his hair.

“I rushed here as quickly as I could, you brat,” Hoseok flicks Jungkook’s forehead, and the younger laughs, something warm settling in his chest that he isn’t quite familiar with.

“Can I get you anything?” Hoseok asks, still smiling warmly, taking a seat at the chair beside the hospital bed. Jungkook shakes his head, but his mind is reeling at the genuine concern in the elder’s eyes.

He shakes it off when he notices a familiar orange-haired man approaching.

“Actually, can you get that guy to leave me alone?” Jungkook asks, pointing to Taehyung, who is standing by the doorway.

“Ouch, is that the way you’re treating the person you saved your life?” Taehyung pouts, putting a hand to his chest dramatically. Jungkook rolls his eyes and tries to distract himself, because he isn’t sure someone could look good in scrubs as Taehyung.

“Oh shut up,” Jungkook shoots back rather lamely.

 

\------------------------------

 

It’s been a week since Jungkook was admitted to the hospital, and he’s getting rather antsy. Hoseok suggests they go for a walk around the hospital when he comes by during his breaks.

“Easy there,” Hoseok warns, as he grips the younger man’s arm, and steadies the IV stand with the other. Jungkook flushes in embarrassment as he takes painfully small steps.

He feels the ache in his side as his body strains to accommodate the sudden activity after a week of bed rest, but he grits his teeth because there’s no way is he going to act like a baby and chicken out.

The two walk in companionable silence, until Jungkook decides he needs answers to his burning questions.

“Hyung,” Hoseok hums in response.

“Did you try to set me and Taehyung up last week?” Jungkook asks bluntly. Hoseok smiles sheepishly, and scratches his head.

“It was Yoongi’s idea, I swear!” Jungkook reels back.

“Why would Yoongi hyung try to set me up with someone like Taehyung?” Jungkook asks incredulously.

This must have been some sort of joke, really.

“And what kind of person is Taehyung?” Hoseok turns to Jungkook, curious. The younger gulps and wonders about his… aversion to the annoying orange-haired man.

“He’s so… annoying,” Jungkook finally says, not knowing how else to describe his irritation with the doctor.

“Taehyung is his own brand of annoying, that’s for sure. You’ll just have to get used to it,” Hoseok laughs, agreeing. “Besides, he likes you, I can tell,”

Jungkook stops in surprise.

“What?”

“He definitely cares about you,”

“But all he does is try to piss me off!” Jungkook scrambles for something- anything- to prove Hoseok wrong. Why would anyone care about someone like Jungkook? Especially someone so put together like Taehyung?

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at the younger and wonders if the kid is this dense.

“Jungkook, Taehyung is a prominent surgeon at this hospital, as well as a professor at the medical school across the street. He is constantly working, he barely gets time to sleep and eat properly, but he still spends all his free time with you,”

The two have paused in front of the pediatric ICU, where there is a small play area for the children in the hospital. Amidst the kids in hospital gowns is Taehyung, bending down to lift up a small girl, who squeals in delight as the man swings her around before placing her gently back on her feet.

He kneels down as more kids flock to him, and he beams as he lets himself get tackled to the ground, letting out a loud bark of laughter. Jungkook feels the sound in his bones, and his mouth runs dry.

Why does he care so much about me? Jungkook wonders, as his eyes remain fixated on the doctor, who is rolling on the floor with the children.

I’m just a punk from the streets, he reminds himself. I’m not even nice to him. There is a tightness in Jungkook’s throat, and his heart is beating too fast.

When Taehyung’s bright gaze lands on Jungkook, the younger feels like he’s frozen to the spot, and it’s all he can do to not look away. When the orange-haired man smiles, Jungkook feels like his nerves are on fire, and he realizes he doesn’t hate this feeling.

What the hell is happening?

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Hey, I’m going out to grab some lunch. Want me to bring you back a burger or something?” Jungkook looks up from his sketchbook to stare at the man standing in the doorway.

“I’m supposed to be on a strict diet,” Jungkook reminds him, one eyebrow raised. Taehyung’s face is alight with his trademark I’m-up-to-no-good smile.

“So? You must be getting tired of hospital food,” Jungkook shakes his head. “One meal isn’t going to kill you,” Taehyung pauses. “Then again, maybe it might…”

He lets out a laugh as he dodges the pillow Jungkook aims at his head.

“I’ll bring you back some fries,” Taehyung calls out as he walks out. Jungkook falls back against his remaining pillow and groans.

His heart is racing (confirmed by the heart monitor), and his ears are red. In the time he’s been at the hospital, Taehyung has been nothing less than a pest, but Jungkook would be lying if he said the doctor hadn’t grown on him.

They had established a bit of a routine, where Taehyung would be annoyingly flirty and Jungkook would say something bitingly sarcastic, but the insults had grown less and less sincere, more and more teasing, and the younger isn’t sure what to make of their relationship.

He wishes he didn’t look forward to Taehyung’s impromptu visits, his gummy smile, or the shock of orange hair that no one else could have pulled off.

Taehyung manages to visit at least once a day without fail, and Jungkook is afraid of the day he’s discharged from the hospital and he won’t have any excuses to see the elder again.

So, does Jungkook like Taehyung? Maybe. Is he pleased about this? Hell no.

Jungkook’s life is fucked up enough as it is, and he doesn’t need to add a goody two-shoes geek added to the confusion.

He’s also afraid that once Taehyung finds out who he really is, the elder won’t want to have anything to do with him, and that pain is not the kind Jungkook wants to go through again.

He doesn’t want to be left alone. Again.

Jungkook wonders when he decided to get all mopey about his past, and remembers the scene he witnessed earlier today.

 

Jungkook isn’t sure why, but his feet lead him in the direction of Taehyung’s office. He doesn’t plan on going in, really. Most likely, the busy doctor wouldn’t even be there, but that doesn’t keep Jungkook from passing it on his daily walks around the hospital.

He wishes he could at least look more dignified, more… himself, because he feels very much off his game in the tacky printed hospital gown and slippers. Plus, he has to drag an IV stand around with him, only adding to the ridiculousness.

Where the hell is his leather jacket when he needs it?

He is about to turn the corner to Taehyung’s office, but retreats when he sees the doctor kneeling down next to a small girl.

“Ahjussi… w-where are omma and a-appa?” the girl asks, her voice shaky from crying.

“Younyoung-ah, your appa and omma are in a better place now,” Taehyung says softly, and Jungkook’s eyes widen with the realization of the small girl’s situation. Jungkook presses himself to the wall, and wishes he hadn’t walked into this situation.

“Where did they go?” the girl sobs, and Jungkook feels each small cry echo in his ears. His head is pounding with the memories, the familiarity of the situation, and he wants to embrace this small child, tell her it’s going to be okay, even though that’s a lie.

“They… went to heaven, Younyoung. They’re watching over you now,” is Taehyung’s soft reply. Jungkook feels the weight of the world on his shoulders and braces himself against the wall.

“Ajhussi, I want to go to heaven with omma and appa!” the girl cries, and Jungkook bites his tongue to keep away the sobs.

“It’s not your time yet, Younyoung. Right now, you have to be here, with your auntie. When the time comes, you’ll see them again,” The girl wails loudly.

“I promise you, Younyoung-ah,”

The girl hiccups. “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,”

 

Why did Jungkook have to overhear that conversation? It had struck so close to home, and opened up old wounds that he had thought he had covered.

As much as he wishes he could just forget the past, it’s alarming how much of his personality, his life choices, and his present have been formed because of the events of his childhood.

A lifetime of abandonment leads to Jungkook never fully trusting people. The thousands of bad decisions have him constantly looking over his shoulder, wondering when karma will come back to bite.

He hopes the little girl never has to go through what he did. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

 

\------------------------------

 

It’s all Taehyung can do to not go home and just sleep for the next 24 hours. He practically drags himself to Jungkook’s room, and finds the younger deeply engrossed in his sketchbook.

Jungkook looks up, having heard Taehyung come in, and he smiles- a rare sight that the elder commits to memory.

He doesn’t know when the visits became less about teasing Jungkook, to wanting to simply spend more time with him, but Taehyung doesn’t really mind. He likes what he feels, and he won’t question it.

So here he is, slumping into the chair by Jungkook’s bed.

“Wow, you look like hell,” Jungkook snorts. Taehyung buries his head into the mattress (not very comfortable) and groans.

“Thanks. I’m going for the I-haven’t-slept-in-my-own-bed-in-a-week aesthetic,” Taehyung replies, his voice half-muffled into the sheets.

“Hyung, why are you here then?” Jungkook asks, poking at the elder’s cheek, his voice softer now.

“Why are you asking such hard questions right now?” Taehyung whines, and he hears Jungkook sighing.

“I just wanted to say goodnight, before I left,” Taehyung mumbles. He freezes when he feels a hand running through his hair. When he realizes it’s Jungkook, he leans into the touch.

“I don’t know why you do this all the time, hyung,” Jungkook says quietly.

“It’s because I’m so handsome, it’ll speed up your healing process,” Taehyung replies, and Jungkook laughs.

“Oh please, hyung. If anything, it’s reversing the process. Every time I have to see your face, my heart shrivels up a little. I can feel my brain rotting,” Taehyung smiles into the mattress, because he knows the younger is just teasing.

“Well then I’ll just keep you here and I can visit you every day,” The hand in Taehyung’s hair pauses for a moment, before resuming it’s soothing motion. It’s all Taehyung can do to keep back the moan at the back of his throat.

“I think you’d get sick of me,” Taehyung doesn’t miss the slight bitterness is Jungkook’s tone, and he turns to face the younger.

“We’re in a hospital. I’m sure there some sort of cure for that,” Taehyung points out, smiling so wide his face hurts. Jungkook’s expression turns from one of sadness to one of utter disbelief.

“Oh my god, hyung that was the most fucking weird thing you could have said,” Jungkook shoves Taehyung’s head, and the elder heaves himself up and leans back into the chair.

Taehyung never likes seeing Jungkook upset, and he could tell the younger was becoming visibly upset at the turn in conversation. He’d rather have an annoyed Jungkook than a sad Jungkook.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Taehyung says.

“Hyung you’re so fucking weird,” Jungkook groans, running a hand over his face.

“But you love me,” Taehyung smiles, and it’s supposed to be a joke, but suddenly Jungkook stills, and the elder is taken aback by the startled look on Jungkook’s face.

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something- dissolve the sudden tension in the air, but Jungkook beats him to it.

“You should go, hyung,” His voice is low and quiet. Taehyung almost misses it, and he gulps, before nodding and turning to go, wondering what he had said to make Jungkook react like that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Kookie,”

 

\---------------------------------

 

Today is the day Jungkook has been dreading for the past three weeks. He’s getting discharged from the hospital, and he will go to the grave swearing he’s not scowling because a certain Kim Taehyung isn’t there to see him off.

“Relax, Jungkook. He got called in to an emergency appendectomy. He really wanted to be here to say goodbye,” Hoseok says, wheeling Jungkook to Yoongi’s car parked on the curb.

Jungkook’s face only contorts more because that’s really not why, damn it, but he doesn’t want to put in the effort to say it. Plus, he’s annoyed and he knows if he speaks, he’ll probably snap.

“Oh look, it’s our little invalid,” Yoongi teases, leaning against his car. Jungkook rolls his eyes.

“Hyung just because I’m in a wheelchair doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass,”

“Okay fine, you can just wheel yourself home then, brat,” Yoongi retorts, and Jungkook just laughs.

After getting into the car and waving goodbye to Hoseok, the two take off.

“So, how are you feeling, now that you’re a free man?” Yoongi asks over the bass of his favorite rapper.

“You’re talking like I got out of jail or something,” Jungkook snaps, but quickly continues. “I don’t really feel different,” Except now I’m some fucking love-struck fool over stupid Kim Taehyung, Jungkook thinks bitterly.

“You gonna get back to work?” Yoongi asks.

“I’m going to look for a different place. I really don’t want to go through the whole drive-by thing again,”

“Even if it means a certain doctor tending to your every need?” Yoongi casts Jungkook a knowing look.

“What?! What are you talking about?” Jungkook splutters.

“I dunno. You and Taehyung seemed to have gotten close lately. The first time you two met, you looked ready to roast him alive,”

“And now?” Jungkook asks, wishing he didn’t sound so damn curious.

“I think you like him. More than you care to admit,” Jungkook stares blankly ahead. Silence was the best answer at this point.

“You knew this would happen, didn’t you? When you set us up that time?” Jungkook asks after a few minutes of quiet.

Yoongi shrugs. “I didn’t expect it to happen like this, but yeah, I figured,”

“How?” Jungkook asked incredulously.

“You and Taehyung are more similar than you think,”

“I doubt it,” Jungkook snorts. “He’s a grade A dweeb. I used to beat up kids like that in middle school,”

“And now that grade A dweeb is out there saving countless lives every day, including yours. It’ll do you well to remember that,” Yoongi’s voice is stern, and Jungkook’s throat tightens, because it’s true. He doesn’t really like being lectured by Yoongi, but right now he probably deserves it.

“He doesn’t know anything about me. And if he did, he’d go running in the other direction,” Jungkook says quietly, disappointment coloring his voice.

“Then you don’t know Taehyung very well, it seems,”

\-----------------------------------

 

Jungkook cracks open the windows of his studio apartment, and breathes in deeply, letting the fresh air in after 3 weeks of neglect.

The place has remained exactly the way he left it that night- there are clothes strewn on the floor, open sketchbooks piled up on the table, his favorite Beatles album still on the old record player.

It’s a small place, but it’s home.

He takes his time picking up around the place, sparing moments to thumb through his old sketches, standing by the windows and letting the wind run through his hair. He Lmost fels at peace if not for the anxiety clawing at his stomach.

How does he tell Taehyung he likes him? How does he tell him he used to be an addict? Been arrested several times? Dealt drugs, started fights? That he barely made it out alive when he got back in touch with Yoongi and tried to turn his life around?

There is knock on the door, and Jungkook is broken out of his thoughts. He frowns, because he isn’t expecting anyone.

Looking through the peep hole, he is surprised to see none other than Kim Taehyung, in his all his orange-haired, dark blue scrubs glory. He gives himself a few seconds just to appraise the man before removing the bolt and opening his door.

“Hi!” Taehyung says brightly, his eyes shining brightly, but the bags under his eyes contrast his tone sharply. Jungkook can’t help but let the worry creep into him.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asks. Taehyung grins wickedly, and the look shoots straight to Jungkook’s stomach.

“You thought because you’re out of the hospital, you’d be getting rid of me that easily?” The elder wiggles his eyebrows, and Jungkook chokes out a strangled laugh, because he’d been worried but now he’s so damn relieved because Taehyung is here and he doesn’t even know why.

“I brought take out,” Taehyung lifts up a bag, and Jungkook steps aside to let the elder into his home.

“Nice place,’ Taehyung comments, setting the bag on the kitchen counter before sweeping his gaze over the small space.

Jungkook doesn’t know why he’s suddenly shy. “It’s not much but it’s something,” Better than what I’m used to. He doesn’t add this.

“No, I really like it. It’s very… you,’ Taehyung smiles at Jungkook, and it’s so genuine and kind, he feels like he’s been punched in the gut.

Pull yourself together Jungkook.

“And what exactly do you know about me?” Jungkook asks suddenly, and his voice is slightly bitter, surprising even himself. Taehyung takes the question in stride.

“I know you’re name is Jeon Jungkook. You’re 25 years old, you make a living doodling on other people’s bodies, and you’re a pain in my ass,”

“Excuse me? You’re the one who insisted on coming into my room every fucking day just to piss me off,” Jungkook snaps, jabbing a finger at the other’s chest.

“Well, you never said you didn’t like it,” Taehyung’s voice is low, his breath ghosting over Jungkook’s lips, and the younger suddenly realizes how extremely close they are.

Their chests are almost touching, and their noses would brush if either of them leaned forward.

“That’s not much to go off of,” Jungkook breathes, his eyes searching Taehyung’s.

“I know more than you think,”

Jungkook’s anxiety spikes when he realizes that between his medical records and Yoongi, Taehyung most likely knows every one of Jungkook’s dirty secrets.

“What do you know?” Jungkook’s voice is shaky.

“I know that when you were four, your parents died in a car accident,” Jungkook hisses and steps away, immediately regretting everything, but Taehyung grabs his arms firmly, keeping him rooted to the spot.

“You were bounced from foster home to foster home. You have a juvenile detention record. You hung out with the wrong crowd. You made some bad decisions,”

“Fuck off, Taehyung,” Jungkook says, trying to push the elder away. He’s heard enough, and he doesn’t want to have to face this part of his past that he’s buried so well. He doesn’t want it to be thrown in his face. He doesn’t want to be left again.

Mostly he’s angry with himself because he’s the one who decided to get emotional all of a sudden, when Taehyung just came by to eat lunch. Jungkook ruefully thinks this is the last thing the elder must have expected to happen when he invited himself over.

“You don’t know anything,” Jungkook spits, wanting to get as far away from Taehyung as possible. Taehyung smiles softly, and Jungkook realizes how tired the elder looks.

“My dad was an alcoholic. I was raised off of food stamps and the threat that if I didn’t go to college, if I didn’t make something of myself, I would end up right back where I started. I know a little something,”

Jungkook only gapes at the elder, not knowing what to make of the new information. Was this what Yoongi meant by them being so similar? Except for the fact that Taehyung succeeded, and Jungkook just keeps fucking up.

When he voices this, Taehyung only shakes his head and cups the younger’s face in his hands.

“That’s just not true. Everyone makes mistakes. You are a beautiful person, someone with scars and stories and the weight of the whole world on their shoulders. You shouldn’t have to carry it alone,”

“What are you saying?” Jungkook asks, his eyes locked on Taehyung’s lips, wanting them to form the words he so desperately wants to hear.

“I know what you’re feeling, and you don’t have to carry the burden alone,”

“You dont know what you’re getting yourself into,” Jungkook scoffs, trying to tear himself out of Taehyung’s grip, but the elder hangs on tight.

“Maybe not, but I want to try,” Taehyung says, his voice impossibly soft, his eyes impossibly warm, and Jungkook feels his blood pounding in his ears.

“Stop messing around, hyung. This isn’t a joke,”

Taehyung laughs, and lets go of Jungkook to rake a hand through his flame orange hair. “I came here to ask you out, but damn, this wasn’t the way I planned for it to go,”

Jungkook makes a strangled sound at the back of his throat because fuck is this real?

Taehyung cups Jungkook’s face in his hands again gently, and looks steadily into the younger’s eyes. Jungkook can’t see any trace of joking in the warm brown orbs, no fear, no hesitation.

“I like you, Jeon Jungkook. A lot. And if you let me, I would love to get to know you better,” Taehyung states, his voice quiet but still bold, and Jungkook’s face feels hot, so inconceivably hot, but his chest feels light.

In a sudden moment of boldness, Jungkook grips Taehyung’s slim waist, and pulls him flush against his own body. He exhales shaily, because he loves the feeling of Taehyung pressed against his body, he feels so real and Jungkook doesn’t want to let go.

And before he can talk himself down, he presses his lips to Taehyung’s, sloppy but driven because there are so many things he wants to say, but he can’t so he settles for biting at the elder’s bottom lip desperately.

This seems to snap Taehyung out of his surprised shock, because he begins kissing back with the same fervor, the same desperation, because fuck if he hadn’t imagined this over and over again in his head since he met Jungkook.

Taehyung brushes his fingers along the nape of Jungkook’s neck, tugging at the raven black strands. This insights a small moan from the younger, and Taehyung grins into the kiss.

Jungkook doesn’t know when the kiss becomes so heated, but he’s in the other’s mouth, tasting every corner and crevice, breathing in Taehyung’s air like it’s the only oxygen left in the room.

His hands roam along Taehyung’s back before grabbing at the hem of his dark blue shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing a very impressive chest.

Jungkook pulls out of the kiss to just admire Taehyung’s toned muscles. “How the hell do you have time to work out?” he asks, breathless. The elder simply smirks, and works at Jungkook’s own shirt.

The younger flushes, because having been at a hospital for weeks, the last thing on his mind are maintaining his abs.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Taehyung groans, pressing his mouth at Jungkook’s collar bone, pressing his thumbs into his ribs, and suddenly, any shyness is gone because damn that voice.

Jungkook moves them both to the bedroom, where they strip hastily before stumbling onto his bed.

Taehyung crawls on top of Jungkook, tracing his nose along the younger’s quivering abdomen, placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on his pectoral muscles, biting at a nipple.

“Fuck, Taehyung,” Jungkook hisses, arching his back up in pleasure, digging his fingers into the other’s scalp. He feels the heat pooling in his stomach, and his throat feels so tight.

Jungkook shivers as Taehyung’s mouth traces along the various tattoos on his chest. His breath hitches when he feels Taehyung’s warm tongue gliding over the intricate tribal tattoo on the left part of his chest.

“I know I said I didn’t like tattoos,” Taehyung breathes, swirling his tongue over Jungkook’s nipple, sending another shiver down his spine and a pleading whine from his mouth.

“But they look so damn sexy on you,” he finishes, sucking until he can see the rose-colored bruise forming in the midst of the tattoo. He looks back at the similar marks he’s made on the smooth expanse of Jungkook’s chest, rather pleased with his work.

Taehyung brushes his arms along Jungkook’s sides, down his arms, to prop them up above his head, and he links their fingers together before crashing his lips back to Jungkook’s.

When their groins rub together, Taehyung groans into Jungkook’s mouth, and the younger feels the vibrations in his chest. His breathing stutters, and he wraps his legs around the elder’s torso, urging Taehyung forward.

“Do you want this?” Taehyung pants out, breaking the kiss to look into Jungkook’s eyes, his lust-filled gaze seering through the younger.

“Fuck, Taehyung just do it, fuck,” Jungkook hisses, impatiently dragging the elder back down into a kiss that he hopes will convey every want, every desire.

Jungkook feels Taehyung’s cold hand run down the center of his chest, past the hair of his groin, to stroke at his semi-erect cock.

Taehyung strokes at the muscle languidly, matching the pace of his hands with his tongue in Jungkook’s mouth. Suddenly, he tugs harshly at the muscle, sending Jungkook positively keening.

When Taehyung feels Jungkook getting close, his hand suddenly disappears, and Jungkook’s moans at the loss of touch.

“Impatient, are we?” Taehyung drawls, and Jungkook looks up to glare, but freezes at the dark, lust-drenched look in the elder’s eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me, Taehyung,” Jungkook chokes out. Taehyung grins wickedly.

“You want me to stop then, babe?” If Jungkook thought Taehyung’s voice couldn’t get any deeper, he is wrong, because the timbre of his tone shoots straight down his spine.

“Fuck me, don’t fuck with me,” he clarifies impatiently.

“I’m genie for your wish,” Taehyung replies, and Jungkook’s face goes positively red.

“You can’t be fucking quoting Girls’ Generation right now,” Jungkook wonders if Kim Taehyung is actually a normal human being because this is not a conversation he’s ever thought to have in the middle of sex.

“There’s always time for Girls’ Generation,” Taehyung laughs, his hands raking up Jungkook’s thighs, rubbing softly at the insides.

“You’re a fucking idiot, hyung,” Jungkook hisses, torn between mild irritation because Taehyung is an actual fucking moron and mind-numbing pleasure because he can feel Taehyung’s warm breath on his navel.

“But I have a PhD,” Taehyung mumbles, and any response Jungkook has dies on his tongue, replaced by an obscene whine as Taehyung presses his tongue into the younger’ slit while simultaneously pressing a single digit into his entrance.

Taehyung is careful to work Jungkook open slowly, easing in one finger after another while his mouth works around Jungkook’s shaft to distract the younger from any discomfort. Once he’s sure Jungkook’s prepped, he moves his digits experimentally.

“Oh fuck, Taehyung, god,” Expletives roll off Jungkook’s tongue, because he can’t think to form coherent thoughts in the midst of this unbelievable pleasure. When Taehyung hits a sweet spot, Jungkook moans loudly, and he’s too lost in a delirium of pleasure to be embarrassed about all the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“God, I love those sounds,” Taehyung groans, bringing his mouth back up to Jungkook’s, swallowing all the noises the younger makes, and he curls his fingers to brush against that sweet spot, making Jungkook thrash on the bed.

“Taehyung, I swear to god if you don’t stop teasing-” Jungkook’s threat stutters to a halt when suddenly, the tortuous fingers are gone, replaced with Taehyung’s hilt.

Jungkook can’t keep back the whines that escape his mouth when Taehyung, slowly, agonizingly presses himself in. The younger presses his head back into his pillow when Taehyung fills him completely, and Jungkook loves the look of concentration, the look of barely-contained control in Taehyung’s eyes.

“Faster,” Jungkook huffs, and Taehyung nods, biting his lip in the most sexy way Jungkook’s ever seen and it should be impossible to be more turned on but every move, every sound Taehyung makes starts the desire swirling in his core.

Taehyung moves in and out slowly, but when Jungkook moans, he suddenly jerks his hips roughly, losing his control for a second before resuming his slow pace.

Jungkook doesn’t fail to notice this, and when Taehyung pushes himself in again, he whines loudly, squeezing the elder’s bicep with his hands, urging him forward.

Taehyung’s eye twitches because damn Jeon Jungkook for making all those gorgeous fucking sounds, he’s trying to stay in control, but it’s hard not to succumb to the feral need to pound Jungkook into the mattress, teach him his place.

He finds himself unraveling quickly as Jungkook lets out a particularly obscene moan, and Taehyung snaps. He changes his pace, because he’s not going to hold back anymore.

Taehyung grabs at Jungkook’s waist, being careful of his recently-healed wound, and holds the younger’s bucking hips in place while he drills into Jungkook.

Jungkook feels the change in the man on top of him, and his eyes roll back in absolute pleasure when Taehyung finally changes his pace and drives himself in, rough and relentless.

He feels the hinges of the bed frame squeak in protest as Taehyung’s powerful thrusts shake the mattress, and he’s seeing stars as the elder hits his prostate, over and over and over again until he feels like he’s losing his mind.

“T-Taehyung I’m-” Before he can finish his sentence, one final thrust sends him over the edge, and into a blinding orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Taehyung finishes soon after him, and he explodes into Jungkook.

Taehyung’s body presses on Jungkook, and both men lay there, bodies shaking, breathing uneven as they recover from their mind-blowing orgasms.

When Jungkook feels himself floating back to reality, tangled in a mess of limbs, he isn’t sure where he begins and where Taehyung ends. The only thing he can feel is Taehyung’s erratic heartbeat matching his own against his chest, and the hot breath on his neck.

After a few more minutes, Taehyung pulls himself out slowly, making them both groan from the sensitivity, and he rolls off of Jungkook’s chest to lay beside him on the bed.

“Well that was…” Taehyung still can’t bring himself to form coherent sentences.

“Yeah…” Jungkook mumbles in agreement. The edges of his vision are still blurry, and his skin is covered in goosebumps.

“I think this is as good a time as any to ask you out,” Taehyung says after a moment. Jungkook lets out a throaty laugh.

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear this,”

“Hey, Jungkook, I was wondering... if you wanted to eat lunch with me today. I brought take out,”


End file.
